Teenage Drama is Worse with Celestial Bronze
by LuckyNumber13Girl
Summary: Sunnie, Kopi, and Amara are sent on a quest to pick up a demigod. Only problem? That certain son of Apollo happens to be Justin Bieber.
1. Oops, I Did It Again

Teenage Drama is Worse with Celestial Bronze

Chapter one: Oops, I Did It Again

Kopi's P.O.V.

So you're probably wondering where Justin Bieber went, and why he has supposedly been spotted with six other kids, all over America, and has also been wielding a sword. You're also probably wondering how his studio, which is right next to DOA Recording Studios (aka the Underworld), coincidentally, happened to explode. And why the weather is so weird. And a lot of other things.

Well, yeah. I'm Kopi Montgomery, the one and only daughter of Hermes. And also the one who's about to explain it all. Well, um, I guess I should describe myself, before I launch into all of this. I have short black hair, but it used to be long, before the Ares Cabin cut it with their swords, pale skin, green eyes, and I'm sixteen. When I start telling this, I'm the newbie at camp, only two weeks in, when I have to go on the quest. Well, yeah. On with the story.

So Sunnie Sanchez, a daughter of Apollo, and Amara Nightshade, a daughter of Zeus, and I are practicing in the archery range when this satyr shows up and says Mr. D. has to talk to Sunnie.

Sunnie leaves, and about twenty minutes later this other satyr sends for us.

As it turns out, we have to go on this quest to find a demigod and for some awkward reason he is too hard for a satyr to get to camp alone.

Anyways, Sunnie goes to the Oracle, (aka Rachel Elizabeth Dare) and we start the quest.

I know you probably want to hear all the details, but I'm not in the mood for that.

The interesting thing happened about an hour after we left camp. We're walking through the woods, and this guy shows up, a college age guy, with sandy hair. For a split second I thought it was Luke. But the kind eyes and absence of a scar told me I was wrong.

"Oh my gods, Dad!" Sunnie shouts.

"Sunnie!"

"Um… dad, I'm really happy to see you and all but, could I have a little help on my quest?"

"Of course! These are all you need."

He hands us a big yellow envelope, and snaps his fingers. We're in an airport now, and he winks. Then thunder rumbles. Sunnie's dad, obviously Apollo, goes, "Uh oh." Then vanishes.

We open the envelope, and find three first class plane tickets, and three front row seat tickets with backstage passes to a Justin Bieber concert.

We all look at each other, and say, "Oh no."

Now everything makes sense, like why it's complicated to get him to camp.

This lady shows up and says, "Right this way, ladies," and ushers us onto a plane without even getting our bags checked. Lucky thing, too, with all the illegal weapons and stuff we're carrying.

We try to figure out what we're going to do to kidnap the most famous boy in history, and end up with some hilariously funny scenarios but nothing that is actually probable.

We get to the concert, and this is where I'll try to slow down.

We sit in the front row, loaded with snacks, and wait for the show to start.

The boy comes out onstage, flicks his hair, and asks the crowd, "Are you guys excited tonight?"

Me, Amara, and Sunnie shout, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" over the screaming fangirls.

He's right there, directly in front of us onstage. His looks down at us, and just stares at us for a second.

Nobody says anything, and the air hangs thick with pure awkwardness.

Then, my best friend Amara puts her hand in the air and says, "High five!"

The boy blinks, confused, and slowly raises his hand and gives her a high five.

Then he goes on with the show.

I start thinking about the scenarios we made up on how to kidnap him…. And then I get an idea.

You see, I'm the daughter of the god of pranksters, which means I have the cleverest yet stupidest plan ever.

I explain to Amara and Sunnie what we're going to do, and they agree.

We sneak backstage, into the control room, and knock the sound manager out.

Now Justin's in his giant steel heart above the audience and singing.

I move a dial, and his voice comes out like Darth Vader's.

He stops singing, trying to figure out what's going on.

I move the dial all the way in the other direction, and his voice comes out like a chipmunk's.

We mess around a whole lot more, and then I hit a lever or something, and the heart starts to go backward.

I push a different button and the heart speeds up really fast, and he starts yelling. But despite his screaming, I can hear the metal groaning and screeching.

So I push another button.

The heart starts to spin. Faster and faster and faster. The sound of metal grating gets louder and louder. I can see sparks forming where the heart is joined to the ceiling.

He's shrieking like a lame little girl and using some _very_ choice words to express his distress. He's most definitely gonna fall any second now.

I hate him and all, but if he falls and dies we fail the quest. And I don't want that.

Amara starts to panic. "Stop the frickin' heart!"

"I'M TRYING!"

She bellows, "TRY HARDER!" and pushes me.

I lose my balance and smack into a lever. And the lever breaks in half.

The board seems to shudder, and all the lights start blinking. Then it dies.

Then, with a final dying screech and a loud clang, the heart stops moving. Bieber is still crying, screaming, and cussing.

The lever on the switchboard is completely jammed, not to mention snapped in half.

I frantically start pushing all the buttons, but none of them work.

Sunnie and Amara turn to me, angry.

We try everything, but we can't get the heart to move.

Amara says, "You did it, you're getting him down."

"How!"

"Fly."

"No way, I can't-"

"Too bad."

"Mr. D.'s gonna kill us…" I mutter as I take off my sneakers, handing them to Amara.

Two security guards step into the room, but they're not security guards… they're monsters.

I get out my bow and arrows, but Amara and Sunnie shout, "GO!" and I run out of the room, my bow and quiver now over my shoulder.

I can't believe what I'm doing. I take a running start, and the little white wings burst out of my ankles, and I soar above the crowd.

Running on air, I manage to make it to the heart without falling.

Justin's P.O.V.

I have to be dreaming.

There's a girl flying.

She's beautiful, but she's not an angel. The wings are on her bare feet, sprouting from her ankles.

I'm in a total panic. I'm stuck sixty feet in the air, and my microphone is acting up, the heart is going crazy and I almost died, and now it's stuck.

Anyway, the flying girl comes over, and stands above me on the bars of the steel heart. She has short black hair in a sort of side pony, but it's too short for that and half of it is loose. She's about my age, and has jeans, an orange T- shirt that says something I can't make out, and a green jacket. There's a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder.

She takes off again and hovers over the heart, muttering, "I _cannot_ believe I'm doing this."

And then she picks me up by the back of my purple hoodie, kicking her winged feet and fighting to keep us both aloft.

I start kicking, and drop my guitar, where a horde of rabid fangirls start fighting over it.

"Will you _quit it!_" she snaps, perfectly calm for the most part. I mean, she's obviously pissed, but considering the fact she's a sixteen year old girl who's around me, she's very calm. She takes me backstage, still high in the air, and swoops into the control room.

Two girls armed with swords and two piles of golden dust are in the room. I'm start yelling, my voice all weird still, over the sound system, shouting about being kidnapped.

Her friend yells, "Get it off of him before we get caught!"

Her other friend shouts, "Ew, no, I'm not touching the Beaver!"

Finally, the girl with the wings on her feet grabs the headset off my head and chucks it across the room. I keep yelling, louder now, and she claps a hand over my mouth.

"Oh my gods, give it a rest already!" she says.

She looks up at her friends, her hand still over my mouth.

"MGRMPH! MLGRGLNRF! MRGLARGLNRF!" I say, struggling frantically. He grip is like iron.

"Now what?" she says, panicked.

"Get out of here?"

"Duh!"

"No way are we getting out of here yet, the security guards are monsters and the fangirls are just as bad but we can't kill them." The flying girl says desperately.

Then all three of them go, "His dressing room!"

She and her friends drag me to my dressing room, and the girl takes her hand off my mouth to pick the lock, which should be unpickable, since it's like nine pins or something.

She runs inside, and her friends help drag me in, then she slams the door and locks it again. One of her friends pushes the wardrobe and vanity in front of it, and the girl takes her hand off my mouth. She wipes her hand on her jeans and her friends, which I now notice are bleeding, take out crunched lemon squares in Ziploc baggies from their pockets. They eat some, and their wounds heal instantly. I start to feel dizzy. Am I hallucinating? This has to be a nightmare. Yeah, it's the night before the concert, I'm just worried, and having crazy dreams about everything going wrong. Yeah, that's it. The girl with the winged feet, which I've come to think of as Rebel Angel, don't ask me why, asks me if I'm hurt. I shake my head, dazed.

Her friend, who I've started to think of as Candy because of her long caramel colored hair says, "How are we going to fly back? We didn't get return tickets."

Her other friend, who is now cleaning a sword says "Apollo left a whistle for pegasi."

Rebel Angel glances at the window. "Smash that, blow the whistle, and fly back to camp?"

"Why not?" Sword Girl asks. She smashes the supposedly shatterproof glass with the hilt of her sword. Which I now notice is _glowing _and alarms ring out. My bodyguards start pounding on the door, shouting. Rebel Angel blows the whistle, and three winged horses show up.

Sword Girl says, "Alright, who's babysitting the brat? Because AIN'T gonna be me."

Candy says, "Not me either…"

They both look at Rebel Angel.

"Why do I have to? I've already touched him, I think I'm getting a rash."

"Too bad, sissy."

"You're the sissy, you prissy little –" she starts to say, but Candy cuts her off.

"You're the priss, being the one that does all the laundry for the Hermes Cabin…"

"Hey! That is so not my fault!"

"You could have-"

"You try being the only girl in a cabin full of boys!"

Sword Girl shouts, "Enough! Get the brat on your pegasi and let's go already!"

She gets onto one of the winged horses, and Candy follows suit.

Rebel Angel looks at me in disgust.

She pushes me toward the window, and I get on the horse.

Rebel Angel gets on in front of me, and I'm suddenly very aware of how hot she is. The horse starts to fly, and I try wrapping my arms around her waist, but she backhands me in the face and keeps steering the horse.

No matter how much I flip my hair or use awesome pick up lines, try to start a normal conversation, or even ask what the heck is going on, the girl doesn't talk to me the whole time, treating me like I've just evolved from pond scum, and after an hour or so of this, we fly into a strawberry farm.

Rebel Angel and her friends land the horses, and I get off.

Her friends have already started to run up the hill, and I sprint after them, but they're fast.

Rebel Angel sighs, rolls her eyes, and grabs my wrist like I can't walk fast enough and drags me into a sort of camp.

Her nails are digging into my wrist, and when we finally get over the hill she pushes me away.

"Keep walking, priss."

A bunch of kids are playing basketball, and one of them points and they all start laughing and run over.

One of them, a tall kid with a curly mop of brown hair says, "Oh my gods, Kopi, that was hilarious! You're definitely my little sister!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm pretty awesome, aren't I?"

The rest of the kids reach us and all start talking at once.

"Hilarious-"

"Your face when you had to touch him-"

"Never mind her face, what about his face?"

"When he got picked up by a flying chick or when his voice started sounding like Darth Vader's?"

"No, the chipmunk voice-"

"Oh yeah, that was beast-"

"Unbelievable, Kopi-"

"That was INSANE!"

Then a tall kid with MY haircut comes over. He looks like he's wearing blush and mascara, and he's holding a football.

Kopi starts to hyperventilate, but they boy doesn't seem to notice. He high fives her and says, "That was incredible, Kopi. This has got to be a national holiday or something."

"T-thanks Zach!" Rebel Angel, aka Kopi says, giving him a dazzling smile. Dang, she's hot.

Kids start pouring out of the other cabins, congratulating Kopi and her friends.

Then one cabin comes out, a rabid horde of screaming fangirls wearing WAY too much makeup. They start to tackle me, shrieking and kissing me and clawing at each other to get one inch closer to me, and Kopi and her friends crack up.

The girls' boyfriends pull them off of me, and I feel my face turning red as Zach looks down at me disdainfully. My face starts to flush red and I feel angry at him simply for Kopi liking him. Kopi grabs me by the back of my hoodie and pulls me up.

"Come on, Beauty Brat, let's go to the Big House."

She gives a little wave to Zach as we walk together to the big blue house with white trim.

A dude with the chest and head of a guy and the body of a white horse is there with a fat little black-haired dude that looks like he has a _major_ hangover.

Then there's my best friend, Ryan Butler, peeling grapes and handing them to the fat guy one by one.

I'm so relieved to see him! I'm about to ask him what's going on…

Then I notice he has no pants on. Shaggy brown hair covers his legs, and they end in cloven hooves.

My jaw drops. The reality, if you can call it that, of what's happening hits me, and I pass out.


	2. Pretty Boy Swag

Chapter Two: Pretty Boy Swag

Ryan, Kopi, Zach, Sword Girl, and Candy are leaning over me when I come to. I'm still on the carpet of the big house, so evidently I wasn't out that long.

Kopi laughs and says, "Looks like Beauty Boy can't take the pressure of being a demigod."

"He barely lasted twenty minutes!" Zach says with a grin.

I get up and feel heat rise to my face.

"Shut up." I say, straight to Zach's face.

"Yeah? You gonna make me?"

"Yeah!"

Zach laughs out loud.

"A priss like you Sh – yeah right!

"I am NOT a priss!"

"M hm. You wore LIPSTICK!"

"When was that?"

"One Less Lonely Girl video…."

"That was a year ago, okay?"

Zach sang in a high pitched voice, "How many torn photographs -"

"Shut it, I was a kid then!"

"Like you're not one now."

Kopi and her friends start laughing to the point of falling over.

"Apparently his you-know-what, if he has one, can let dogs out. I guess that makes him a big brat now." Sword Girl chokes out.

"What? What?" I'm asking, bewildered.

"Kay, so the other day-"

"The Aphrodite girls-"

"The CD-"

"Chiron's face-"

"That was-"

"Unbelievable!"

"What?" We're both asking. Zach and me, I mean.

Then they sing, "You know my name like BIEBER! BIEBER! BIEBER! All the pretty girls stand up! This right here, is my swag. All the girls are on me, damn! This right here is my pretty boy swag all the girls pay attention, -"

Zach goes, "Oh yeah! That was priceless!"

I finally manage to get the story out. The Aphrodite cabin had discovered 'Pretty Boy Swag' the other day, and played it super loud. Chiron was in total disbelief, and everyone at camp had been singing it as a joke since. The little eight year olds were like "His what did it?" and then the Ares cabin explained. It was, apparently, "the funniest thing ever at camp"

Especially when people started saying, "It's okay," to the horrified little kids, "It's not like he actually has one or anything."

I turned red. I got sick of being called a girl, ya know?

Anyways, Zach and the girls had to rub it in with Zach singing it and Kopi and her friends being the fangirls.

"ALRIGHT! SHUT UP!" I yell.

"Nope, Pretty Boy."

"At least I didn't steal someone else's hair… especially if I "hated" him."

Kopi and her friends were like "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Zach's face turned red.

"The girls think it's hot. Right, Kopi?"

Kopi's cheeks flushed.

"Um…um… um…"

"Well?" we both say.

"Zach looks hot!" Kopi bursts out.

"But it's MY hair!"

"Go ask the Aphrodite girls for attention, Pretty Boy!" Kopi shouts.

We start shoving each other. Shoving Zach, I mean.

Then we all realize Chiron and Mr. D. are watching in horror.

I cannot believe that just happened in front of the god of wine. (which I found out later)

He's turning purple. Like I'm gonna be when I become a grape.

Then Mr. D. laughs until he falls out of his chair.

That's when I realize Zach's missing.

I hear a voice say, amplified, "You know the Pretty Boy from last week? The one with the "swag"? Well, he's here!"

Then Pretty Boy Swag starts playing from the Aphrodite Cabin, with a full accompaniment of extra-girly, super-loud shrieking.

I turn red and stomp out of the Big House, in the worst mood ever. I walk over to Zach and punch him straight in the face.

He punches me back, and we're both in a full- fledged brawl that makes the Ares Cabin look like lame little girls.

Everyone's around us, chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and then we start shouting at each other.

"You perverted freak! You don't need to hurt Kopi!" Zach yells into my face.

"What!"

"You know what I mean!"

"She likes me more, you -!"

"You're kidding, Pretty Boy!"

"She is MINE!"

Now we're fighting over her.

Kopi runs through, pushing people aside.

"Oh my gods!" She shouts, and she and a bunch of her friends pull us apart, holding us back from killing each other.

"Shut up, or I won't go to the fireworks with EITHER of you!" She yells. She pushes Zach then smacks me in the face.

She runs to her cabin with Sword Girl and Candy, and I can hear them all hugging each other and screaming. Girls. I'll never get them.

My eye's starting to swell up. Zach's nose is gushing blood, and then the Aphrodite girls start buzzing all around me, and it was pretty sweet.

They gave me ambrosia, and I was fine, but they were all over me, that's all I'm gonna say.


	3. Hey Soul Sister

Chapter three: Hey Soul Sister

Anyway, I'm in there signing everything they own, then a bunch of girls come in dragging a very mad looking Kopi. She's shouting at them about makeup and guys and to let go of her. The Aphrodite girls kick me out, to my surprise, and I leave, confused.

Kopi's P.O.V.

The Aphrodite girls come into my cabin, yelling about true love and Justin Bieber, and insist they give me a makeover.

I'm shrieking at them to leave me alone, but I'm helpless.

They do my hair, my makeup, EVERYTHING! It was worse than the Fields of Punishment.

They loan me their clothes, and then tell me I have to give Justin a tour of the camp.

I'm thinking this is all too weird for me, but instead of more waxing and plucking, I go with it.

I have no clue where Justin is, so I go ask Zach, who's playing basketball.

He drops the ball says, "Kopi! You're wearing…. Makeup?"

"Long story. Where's Bieber?"

"He's talking to Ryan in the Big House but you… you look smoking hot!"

"I do?"

"Yeah, Kopi! Gods, what happened?"

"The Aphrodite cabin… well never mind." I'm starting to hyperventilate.

It's a couple of seconds before I realize I'm floating. Literally.

I run/levitate to the Big House, desperate to get away before I embarrass myself more.

Justin's talking to Ryan, sure enough, and they both wolf whistle when they see me. I flush red, and tell him I have to get him a tour.

He's so busy checking me out, he walked into the storm door and banged his head on the glass. I fell over laughing.

I give him the stupid tour, and then he gets called back to the Big House by Chiron.

Sunnie's P.O.V.

A satyr came over to me and said "Sunnie, Chiron wants you!"

"Okay." I said.

So I went to the Big House to meet my doom.

It turns out that I wasn't in trouble. It was worse than that.

Chiron said "Sunnie, there is something that I have to tell you."

"What?" I say, nervous. Chiron looks dead serious.

"Justin is not only your half-brother, but he is also your twin brother."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

I forgot what happened after that because I blacked out.

Well, when I come to, Justin's sitting at a table with Ryan and Chiron, and says, "Welcome back from Tranqville, Sis."

"That… is nasty… "I say, and then I puke.

Justin's laughing, and so is Ryan. I run out of the Big House. I need to talk to Kopi and Amara.

Zach and Kopi are arguing about makeup and dating (Looking back I wonder why she's doing that, because if he asked her out she would literally float ro Olympus), and Amara is flirting with Kyle. Anyways, I pull both of them off to the side and tell them who I'm related to, and they both crack up.

"Only your luck, Sunnie…"

"Shut up!"

"I cannot believe this…"

"Oh, whatever! We grew up together… this is nasty!"

"I mock your pain."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Then Amara suddenly becomes serious. Her face is grim. "There's something I have to tell you. Chiron lied to you."

She has my full attention.

"Sunnie, Justin's not your brother." Her tone is serious, like she's about to deliver earth-shaking news.

My heart fills with hope. "Really?"

"He's your sister."

That makes me laugh, despite my pain and disgust, and we walk towards the strawberry fields together.

Anyways, we're walking through the fields, laughing, cracking jokes, and I want the moment to last forever. But, like all things, it ends.

Kopi's P.O.V.

The next day, I'm sitting on the grass, with Amara and Sunnie watching a violent game of basketball between Zach, Justin, Ryan, Tucker, Kyle, and Justus.

I feel self conscious because of my makeup, but it won't come off. Whatever.

It's getting to the point where the ball is forgotten. They're yelling, in pairs, Justin and Zach, Kyle and Ryan, Tucker and Justus. I don't know what they're yelling about, but Zach and Justin start shoving each other, and run over to me, like they're racing each other.

They both shout, "Wannagofireworkwime?" totally out of breath.

"Uh…" is all I can say.

I feel mortified. Everyone's staring. I don't know who to pick.

I hate Justin, I try to tell myself. But I can't seem to say yes to Zach. There's a world first. So I just stammer and then say, "How about a group date? My friends and their dates can come then you two can come too."

They both look disappointed and happy at the same time, but with a final death glare at each other they say okay.

How was I supposed to know this would get us in the worst trouble ever at camp?


	4. Baby, You're a Firework

Chapter four: Baby, You're a Firework

Sunnie's P.O.V.

So, two nights later, it's time for Capture the Flag, and someone persuaded Chiron to make it boys versus girls for the first time in history, so all the cabins were split up.

As we got our armor, Clarisse yelled, "Yo Pretty Boy! You're on the wrong side!" Everyone started laughing, and I thought Justin was gonna kill her. His fists clenched and he started to yell something at Clarisse, but he caught sight of Kopi sniggering behind her hand. When he saw her he just turned away and ignored her, looking completely crushed. Kopi stopped laughing. I could tell she felt bad for him.

So the game started once all the laughter and mean comments petered out, and me, Kopi, Amara, Casey, her twin sister Shannon, and Gabby were on border patrol. We waited, and fended off boys as they tried to run through. It was good exercise, but not all that hard.

Then someone let out a war whoop, and at least fourteen boys ran out at us, led by Zach, who was yelling and waving his sword in the air like a madman. The rest of the guys followed suit.

I saw Justus, Ryan, Tucker, Kyle, Justin, and a whole bunch of other kids.

But there was too many of them. We fought hard, and took down several, and I'm not sure what happened, but I just know that about four boys ended up unconscious, and Casey and Shannon had to go get Chiron to take them to the medics' tent.

Then it was me, Gabby, Kopi, and Amara against a bunch of guys alone. Gabby got into an argument with her older cousins in Ares (not godly cousins, mortal cousins) and ended up being taken prisoner while she was yelling at Bryce.

Someone grabbed me from behind and wrenched my arms behind my back. It was Justus. I kicked his shin, and the battle raged on.

We were still fighting after Capture the Flag ended.

But whatever, it was still fun.

Anyways, to when we almost got kicked out of camp…

Kopi's P.O.V.

So it was time for the fireworks, and nine of us, six boys and three girls, sat on a blanket and watched.

Zach tried to put his arm around me, and Justin pushed him off of me and put his arm around me.

Zach pushed Justin, and I saw repeat incidents with Amara and Sunnie. Kyle and Ryan were fighting over Amara, and Tucker and Justus were fighting over Sunnie.

Us girls were trying to keep them from whaling on each other, but it wasn't working out the greatest.

The fight escalated until me, Amara and Sunnie were fighting with the boys.

It was pretty fun. I'm still not sure exactly what happened, but I think Justin pushed Zach, and Zach fell onto a pile of fireworks, causing the pile to topple and the fireworks to scatter all over the hill.

Amara tried to zap Justin with her godly lightning thingies, but he ducked and she managed to light the dry grass on fire.

This wouldn't have been so bad, but since Zach had knocked over the fireworks, one of the fuses lit.

I yelled and pointed, and we all screamed and scattered.

Then there was a huge KA – BOOM and a huge crater blew in the ground.

Thank the gods no one was hurt (much) but guess what?

We uncovered a passage of the giant creepy ants, the Myrmekes.

A few were loose in camp, but I got rid of them with Amara and Sunnie later. (Well, we got rid of the few remaining ones that were NOT blown up by Greek fire by my half-brothers, Travis and Connor. Those boys have an addiction to that stuff.)

Well, thank the gods most of the colony was incinerated in the explosion.

Anyways, as it turns out, there was so much jewelry, weapons, armor, gold drachma, and other stuff hidden in that passage, it was worth billions, probably. Enough to pay the repair costs and then some. Not to mention keep the Aphrodite girls occupied, replenish the armory, and stock the camp store with fresh merchandise.

We almost got kicked out of camp, but we just got grounded. No leaving the camp premises under any circumstances, for like two years.

Anyways, we didn't think that would be such a big deal, but we were wrong. Oh so wrong.


	5. Favorite Girl

Chapter five: Favorite Girl

Back at the Big House, when Chiron was trying to keep a straight face, and Dionysus was yelling 'til his face almost exploded, threatening us with death, disembowelment, etc., etc., the usual, I got a bad feeling. I get bad feelings a lot. And normally, that means something bad WILL happen.

But I shook it off, blaming it on the fact that we were grounded and had come very close to eternity as grapes.

We all started to walk back to our cabins for some sleep, but with the while camp in total disarray it was pointless.

I slipped away from my friends and the boys and walked into the woods alone. I climbed up into a tree, watching the other kids scream, throw stuff, chase ants everywhere and fight over jewelry, armor, weapons, and drachma.

Then I closed my eyes and leaned back against the trunk of the tree and sighed. A week ago, before the quest, when I had (somewhat obsessively) daydreamed about the fireworks, I had it all planned out in my mind. Watching them with Zach. Him putting his arm around me. Me leaning into him. Him telling me I was his favorite girl. Then him kissing me under the stars. But Justin just HAD to show up and ruin it all.

Then I heard a twig snap and my eyes flew open. Was it a stray monster in the woods? I had left my bow back in my cabin. I was unarmed and completely vulnerable. My heart started to pound and my breath quickened.

I glanced down to see Justin. I never thought I'd say it, but thank the gods it was him.

He swung up into the tree and sat right next to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I got you grounded." He put his arm around me, and somehow, I didn't mind so much.

"Nah, it's okay. It's not like we ever leave here anyways."

"You seem upset."

I don't know why I said it. I didn't intend to.

"I just… had it all planned out in my mind. The perfect date… My first kiss… knowing I was someone's favorite girl…And now it's ruined…" I trailed off.

He looked me in the eye.

"It isn't over yet. You can still have the perfect first kiss."

He leaned in closer.

I leaned in closer.

We both closed our eyes.

I heard him whisper, "You're my favorite girl."

And then right there, under the stars…

Justin Bieber kissed me.

It was a whole lot more amazing than any kiss I had ever imagined with Zach.

It felt like we were floating up, and for once it wasn't just my feet. It tasted sweet, so much like a daydream yet so real. It was the only truly perfect thing in this world.

Then, when my first kiss ended, without even thinking about how I said I hated the boy with my heart and soul, I went back for more.

When the bliss of it ended and we broke apart, I looked up into the silver-studded blue velvet of the sky. "Look." I whispered. "A shooting star."

Then I closed my eyes and made a wish millions of girls have made but I thought I'd never make.

Then we climbed out of the tree and walked through the woods back to the Omega of cabins, holding hands.

I slipped back into my almost-deserted cabin, wondering what in Hades I would tell my friends in the morning. And, more importantly, what Justin had told everyone by then.

Then, with my lips still buzzing from my first kiss and little heart-shaped fireworks going behind my eyes, I fell asleep to the sound of the girls' showerhouse being blown up. Again.


	6. Eenie Meenie

Chapter Six: Eenie Meenie

The next morning I wake up, regretting kissing him. What did he tell everyone?

I slowly get ready, then head outside to hang out with my friends before breakfast.

The green is almost deserted, except for a couple guys shooting hoops and some girls from Demeter talking.

I start to walk around the court to say hi to the Demeter girls when Zach jogged over from the basketball court.

I stopped. "Hi." I said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not much. You?"

"Well, I've been thinking about you, Kopi."

I blush.

"I'm sorry about last night. Maybe could we, you know, forget about it."

"Yeah. Fine by me." I said, heart quickening.

"And another thing."

"What?"

"You and me are going out."

I blinked. I still had feelings for Zach, but I also had feelings for Justin. Justin and I weren't officially dating but going out with Zach would make me feel awful. I felt like my head was going to explode. Besides, this kid hadn't even ASKED me!

"I know you like me, Kopi. It's obvious. And I like you too. We're perfect for each other."

I blushed.

He leaned in closer.

And then he kissed me.

And I felt HORRIBLE. But I didn't say anything. And I probably should have said something. Really. I should have. But I didn't.

Just then I heard my friends whooping and laughing and pointing, and I turned.

I smiled at them, and they made kissy faces. I stuck out my tongue and then I noticed him.

Justin was standing just behind them, looking crushed and angry at the same time.

I pretended I didn't see him and turned back to Zach.

"Listen, I better go." I said, smiling at him while I died inside. "See you."

"See ya." He said.

I jogged over to my friends and they made fun of me and my new boyfriend. I caught Justin giving me stormy looks and I ignored him.

I'd talk to him later. I felt awful. Really sick. I didn't know it was just going to get worse.

My friends and I headed off to breakfast and we ate. I tried to smile even though I knew how much it hurt to see that. I knew from experience how Justin felt. But it would be worse if you were with them when they hurt you.

I avoided him at ALL COSTS. I stayed way out of his way best I could. I couldn't face him. I also avoided Zach, but not as pointedly.

I managed to avoid talking much to Zach and escaped Justin completely. This was no small task, let me tell you.

Anyways, I went to bed late that night, the guilt keeping me awake until one in the morning.

Then I heard people outside the cabin.

I crept out to see Justin kneeling over Rachel. I knew Rachel had probably gone all Delphi on him, but he didn't know about her yet. I was about to say something and come out of my place behind the bushes when Sunnie came running out.

"That prophecy is for me, stupid!" She snapped at Justin."Just go back to bed!"

"It's for the both of us, Sunnie." Justin said.

Sunnie rolled her eyes as Amara jogged out.

"Need a companion for your quest?" she said to Sunnie.

Then she saw Bieber."Go away." she said irritably.

Justin sighed. "We need five companions."

"We? You mean I need six." Sunnie said.

Justin rolled his eyes. "She was talking to both of us."

"Nobody likes you. Just go away." Sunnie told him.

"No. She got both of us. I'm going."

"Fine. We ain't gonna come to your rescue when you need it." Amara said. Then she turned to Sunnie. "We need four other people."

"I think Tucker should come." Sunnie said. "Justin, go get him. And put Rachel back, too."

"Wait!" Amara said. "Get Kyle too."

"Fine. " Justin grumbled and stalked off.

I stepped out. "I'll come."

My two best friends grinned.

Then Zach came jogging out.

"Hey Kopi." He kissed my cheek. "I'm here for the quest too."

"Okay then." Sunnie said. "That makes seven."

Then she paused. "We're grounded, aren't we?"

"So?" Zach said with a mischevious grin.

We all grinned back as Justin came back with the two other boys.

He started glaring at me, but before he could say anything, I said, "Okay, go pack your stuff and meet back here in ten."

Everyone agreed and we scurried back to our cabins.

Ten minutes later, we were ready to go.

"So." I said. "Where are we going?"

"Hades possessed Rachel. We think. He said we have to go meet him."

"Oh-kay…" Amara said. "This does not sound good."

"No, it does not." Kyle agreed.

"So how are we gonna get there?" Zach asked.

"I saw we hijack a Delphi Strawberry Farms truck and just go for it." I suggested.

"Why not?"

"I'll drive!" Tucker volunteered.

Twenty minutes later, Tucker's driving the semi down the highway, Zach's playing some game with Kyle, Amara and Sunnie are strategizing, Justin's giving me angry glares, and I'm sitting in a corner with my head in my hands.

Justin comes up to me. Uh-oh.

I'm so dead.

"Kopi," He says. "How's Zach?"

"Um, yeah, about that." I scramble to my feet so I don't feel so small.

"Go on."

"Well, he kinda just came up to me and was all like, "What's up" and being normal then he said "We're going out" and he didn't even ask me then he kissed me I didn't know what he was doing I'm sorry!" I said this all without taking a breath.

He blinked. Then his expression relaxed a little.

"So you're not dating him."

"I don't think so."

"Thank the gods."

I managed a small smile.

"Yeah. I know I'm special."

He grins. "So I'm free to date you now?"

I smiled at him.

And then he kissed me.

Zach stood up.

Oh no.

"Justin. You-are-so-frickin'-dead." He said, breathing hard.

"Uh, no, you are. She's with me."

"No, I asked her this morning!"

My friends come up and start screaming at Justin, and we're all yelling.

"You're my girlfriend, Kopi!"

"I kissed you first!"

"I asked her first!"

"She didn't say yes and you didn't even ask her!"

"Wait- Justin kissed you BEFORE this? When?"

"I can't believe-"

"My brother-"

"He's a GIRL!"

"You're DATING me! I cannot believe-"

"I can't believe she kissed THAT!"

"Why didn't you even tell us!"

"I can't believe you!"

"Wait, I bet HE kissed HER!"

"Yeah, sleazy little-"

"But, Kopi-"

"Don't even-"

"Don't what!"

"She's with ME!"

"No ME!"

"She's had a crush on me since forever!"

"Feelings change."

"AGH! I can't believe you didn't tell us so we can disinfect you!"

"He's so groooooooooooss!"

"Not he, SHE! JUSTINE BEAVER IS A GIRL!"

"WE ALL KNOW!"

"SHUT UP!"

"IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT IT!" I screamed. To my surprise, everyone did."

"Sunnie. He's your twin brother. He is not a girl. Be nice. Amara, same for you. Be nice. And both of you; I can date who I want. I'm my own person. Zach, you didn't even ask me, and I never said yes. Justin, you haven't asked me yet, and you did kiss me first. So as of now, I am not dating ANYONE and I am a free person. So you can all SHUT UP!"

Everybody was quiet for about two minutes.

Then Justin and Zach said, at the exact same moment, "Willyougooutwithme?"

I had no idea how to respond.

Everybody was quiet again.

Then, "Well?" from both boys at the exact same time.

Then, Sunnie and Amara broke out into song.

"Eenie meenie miney mo catch a bad chick by her toe if she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go she's indecisive she can't decide she keeps on lookin' from left to right!"

The tension instantly snapped.

Zach smiled and broke in with Sean's part. "Girl, come a bit closer look in my eyes searchin' is so wrong I'm Mr. Right You seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em and disappear right after this song so give me the night to show you, hold you don't leave me out here dancin' alone you can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind I wish our hearts could come together as one 'Cause shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova 

Justin grinned, then started singing his part in the song, "Let me show you what your missin' Paradise with me you're winning girl, you don't have to roll the dice tell me what you're really here for them other guys? I can see right through you you seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em and disappear right after the song so give me the night to show you, hold you don't leave me out here dancin' alone can't make up your mind please don't waste my time not tryin' to rewind I wish our hearts could come together as one 'Cause shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova!"

Then both boys sang together, "Eenie meenie miney moe catch a bad chick by her toe if she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go eenie meenie miney moe catch a bad chick by her toe if she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova oh oh ooooooooh!"

We were all laughing by the end.

"So who's it gonna be?" Zach asked.

"I don't know, I can't make up my mind, mind, mind, mind!" I joked.

"Seriously." Justin said. "Pick already."

Okay. This was hard. I had a crush on Zach since the second I saw him. I felt like my blood was carbonated when Zach kissed me. But Justin's kiss held a magic Zach's didn't. I thought it may have been because it was my first kiss, but I knew in my heart that wasn't it. Zach made me feel like a goddess, but Justin made me feel like a beautiful, smart, savvy chick who could do anything. I had feelings for Justin but feelings for Zach, too. My heart raced and skipped beats around Zach. Justin always made me smile. I knew which one I liked better, But I couldn't bear to crush the other one.

So I said, "I don't know."

I knew it. I knew being on a quest, trapped in the back of a semi with them was not going to be fun. But there wasn't much else I could do.

Both boys groaned.

"Pick. One. Nooooooooow." Amara moaned. "Before Justin starts SINGING for you."

"Good idea." He said with a grin.

Everybody groaned.

But then Justin said, "It's okay if you take your time to pick. I know how hard it is when you have feelings for two people. And if you don't pick me, it's okay. I just want you to know that even if you don't pick me, I'll be here for you, no matter what."

"And Kopi?" Zach said. "I just want you to know before you make your decision, I realize I was an idiot for not asking you out right away when I picked you up from your old school. I liked you since then, and I regret not asking you. It was a stupid thing to do." He hung his head.

"Zach." I said. "Justin. I pick…"


	7. Everybody's Fool

"Justin." I said, and kissed him right there."I'm sorry, Zach." I said. "We can still be friends."

"Yeah." He said numbly.

I yawned. "I'm tired. I'm goin' to bed."

I slept until like ten the next morning, along with everyone else.

I was woken up by Tucker shouting, "WE'RE IN L.A., BABY!"

Everyone laughed, then quickly got ready and left the car.

"So where do we go, exactly?" Zach asked.

"DOA recording studios. " Amara said.

"That's right next to my studio!" Justin said.

"Okay, then. Lead the way."

We followed Justin and ended up at the door of DOA without a problem.

Then Justin's studio exploded.

We all screamed, thinking it was monsters.

Justin waited until the smoke cleared, then charged in with his sword.

He came back half an hour later, all smudged up and with a black eye. It was already puffy and purple.

"It's okay." He said. "I have it under control. "

He sounded different, with a hint of an accent. Florida maybe?

So after I hugged him, we started towards DOA again.

"WAIT! " Justin said. "It's a trap. I think it's that Earth lady who possessed Rachel and pretended to be Hades. DON'T GO IN THERE!"

He looked dead serious.

We believed him.

"So where do we have to go?"

"I'm-I'm not quite sure exactly…It was that Earth lady's minions who told me. I think we have to go somewhere in Florida… something about a castle or something…. The castle's blue…"

"DISNEY WORLD!" we all say. "We have to go to Disney World!"

So we got in the back of the truck and drove.

While I was in the car, Justin got all romantic- like weird romantic.

He called me hot, and stuff, and it ended with him slamming me up against the wall of the truck and kissing me.

He was NOT acting normal. Not at all.

Something weird was going on. I didn't know; maybe he was trying to impress me or something.

Who knows with boys.

So I just kinda stayed out of his way all the way to Disney.

We got to Disney. And we explored for like four hours. Then Justin said we had to blow it up.

We were like. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Blow up DISNEY WORLD!"

"Yeah. This place is a monster beehive. All the people dressed in costume? Free monster disguises right there."

He did have a point.

But all these innocent people…..

"Justin, we have to evacuate it first." I said.

"No, we don't have to. The monsters have been killing mortals anyways…"

"JUSTIN!"

"Don't argue with me, Kopi!"

"I'm gonna argue with you! Innocent lives are at stake!"

"Kopi. I don't wanna have to ask you again."

I stood on my tiptoes so I was closer to his height. "I dare you."

"Kopi…. I'm warning you….."

"Whatever, Justin. Maybe I should have picked Zach instead of this -!"

Then he hit me across the face.

Everybody stood stunned.

I cradled my cheek in my hands.

"It doesn't matter. I've already set the bombs."

"Okay." I said quietly. "Right now, Zach, Tucker, Kyle, Amara, and Sunnie, get this place evacuated. NOW! "

"What about you?" Sunnie whimpered with a look at Justin.

We were all glowering at him. He stood, triumphant…

With a gun.

"I'll handle this – myself." I said, drawing my daggers.

My friends stood there still.

"GO!" I bellowed.

Justin put his gun back in the holster and drew his sword.

"You wanna fight old school? We got seven minutes."

I went crazy on him, and he started beating on me, not holding back.

I wasn't sure how long we fought, but suddenly he stopped.

"We have to go."

"I don't care! I'm beating your sorry- first!"

"NOW!" he yelled.

He quickly disarmed me and slung me over his shoulder.

He made a run for it, and I heard beeping.

Then he ducked and rolled with me onto the ground, and draped himself over me.

I could hear him breathing heavy in my ear, and when the explosions finally stopped, he helped me up.

"Let's find your friends."

"NO!" I screamed. "I'm DONE with you!"

Just then the other five members of our quest came running over the hill.

"KOPI!" they were screaming.

"I'm okay." I said. And then I realized; Justin maybe acting different, but he just saved my life.

I wasn't about to thank him.

We all stood there in the ruins, then the air shimmered, and Nico Di Angelo appeared.

He was gasping for breath.

"I-have-something-to-tell-you." He gasped. "That's-not-Justin."


	8. Family Portrait

The air shimmered again, and the real Justin appeared.

"I should have known it was you." He said, breathing hard.

Fake Justin smiled in a twisted sort of way. "You've become so naïve."

"You've become mentally unstable since Alex died!"

"Oh, Alex never left me, you should know. He's been telling me what to do to, how to bend your wills like putty, this is all in his master plan." He gave us a demented grin.

Nico said, "He's not crazy; Alex is influencing him. He's returned in shade form."

That explained a lot.

Justin's hands balled into fists.

"Jason! You've gone too far this time! Before, you and your little gang killing people… I couldn't stand it anymore. You've crossed the line, Jason."

"Oh, Justin, you're so naïve…." Jason crooned.

This was FREAKING ME OUT.

"Will someone please tell me what the – is going on?" Amara said from the back.

"It's…complicated." Justin muttered.

"Dysfunctional…" Tucker said in a stage whisper.

"Okay. This is all going to be explained. Now. I don't care how long it takes." I said.

"Jason and Alex are deranged serial killers. And Jason is supposed to be dead."

"Thanatos is chained…. NICO!"

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

"Then who was it?"

"Some girl." Jason said. "She said she was a daughter of Hades in her previous life….. my gang caught her." He smiled his demented smile.

"BIANCA!" we all shouted.

Nico turned on Jason, fire in his eyes. "What did you do to my sister!"

"Oh….. my gang members really love the ladies."

It took four of us to hold Nico back.

I tried to take deep, calm breaths.

I was almost ready to not explode when I caught sight of Jason and his stupid smile. I was gonna lose it any second now.

"So is this little – a half blood or a mortal?" I smacked Jason upside the head.

He started on me like he was gonna hit me, (again) but I thrust my dagger under his chin.

"He's a half-blood, same as me." Justin said. "Him and me are twin sons of Apollo, and Sunnie's a year younger than us, but her dad's Apollo, obviously. Alex's father was Perces, the titan of destruction."

"So you're telling me… we have to-"

"Um, yeah. Kind of."

"I hate the gods so much right now."

Thunder rumbled.

I shook my fist at the sky. "You can hear that but you can't hear our pleas for help?"

I was mad at the gods.

Maybe if they bothered to pay attention, their kids wouldn't go crazy and start killing people.

Seriously. This was RIDICULOUS.

I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"Okay. This is how I see it. We all go back to camp, right now, and figure this ALL out."Almost as soon as the words were out of my mouth, the press showed up.

It was insane. In the flashing cameras we lost sight of Jason.


	9. Bad

Jason's P.O.V.

I slipped away when the paparazzi showed up. I thought I would just make a quick escape, but then I saw them.

Taylor and Selena. This was perfect. It was time to turn the tables on Justin now.

"Selena! Taylor!" I shouted running towards them

I played my part perfectly. Oh, the horrible people had kidnapped me, and wanted ransom, blah blah blah, I missed my girlfriend so much, blah blah blah….

Then when I had them alone….. they were handcuffed and sent to Georgia with some guys from my bomb ring. It went perfectly.

Then I slipped back into the crowd, just in time to make a mad dash for the truck with the others and take off.

I didn't know the paparazzi caught a picture of me holding a gun to Selena's head.

Anyways, once we reached "Camp Half Blood" we saw this girl there in the big house.

I knew her. I had taken her hostage and gotten her pregnant, and she had blamed Justin for it.

Oh well. She started stuttering and flipped out when she saw me. Not that I cared.

Some horse-dude screamed at us, especially me, for like five hours. It was beyond retarded, let me tell you.

I caught Nico on his own after the horse guy was done yelling at us.

I told him Mariah, the girl I had gotten pregnant, was Bianca, but we washed her in the Lethe so she would forget that we took her out of the Underworld and she helped me out. I also let it slip that I had made her pregnant and if he didn't do as I said I would do worse to her. It was a good lie, considering the REAL reincarnated Bianca was locked up in Georgia with Gomez and Swift.

Nico loves his sister sooooo much. How sweet. Easy score for me. I easily have him convinced to do whatever I say.

Justin, however, works differently.

The second he hears Selena's in trouble, he runs to her aid.


	10. Hero

Justin's P.O.V.

Oh crap. My twin brother has my ex-girlfriend and her best friend locked up in Atlanta.

I have to save her. I can't just let Jason get away with this!

I took a pegasi to Atlanta. It was pretty easy to find their headquarters.

I quickly found where they were keeping the girls and knocked Jason's cronies out. They were so thick-headed already, it wasn't that hard.

Selena and Taylor started crying when they saw me. They looked terrible. Torn-up clothes, bruised faces… But wither way, Selena was still beautiful.

I busted them out and pulled Selena onto the back of my pegasi. Taylor had her own.

She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I can't believe it Justin, you saved me! You're so brave!"

Then we kissed.

And I loved it.


	11. Love Me

Kopi's P.O.V.

Okay. So Justin just had to run off to save his ex girlfriend, leaving me alone here with Jason.

NOT.

MY.

IDEA.

OF.

FUN.

He's hitting on me, and I'm tellin' him to shut up. I think he might start hitting me soon.

Oh, there's no denying he's cute. He looks exactly like Justin, except a little taller, more muscular, tanner, and with a black eye.

He is in fact, beyond cute.

But I ain't givin' in to Jason McCann. You'd have to be crazy to.

"Hey," he said. "I just realized something."

"That you're an -?"

He scooted closer to me.

"No." he said. "That it looks like you'll be with me tonight, baby"

That was about the time I snapped.

"GODS!" I shouted. "What the – is WRONG with you?"

Then I kinda slapped him across the face.

He stood, clenching his hands into fists.

I stood to face him, ready to hit him again.

He opened his mouth to say something- my guess would be something not so nice- and just as he was about to hit me again, the door burst open.

Justin, Selena, and Taylor stood there.

"Jason." Justin said. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything…" Jason said.

Justin started for Jason.

Both boys started to like, brawl. It was RIDICULOUS.

They were rolling around on the floor, hitting and kicking and cussing and shouting.

Dust literally flew and blood spattered the floor.

Jason pinned Justin down and held his hands back.

He was lying on top of him, and growled into his ear. "- you, -. You think you're so high and mighty, God, what's wrong with you. And your girlfriend-"

"Don't get started on Kopi." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm gonna start on Kopi. She'd be hot if she wasn't such a brat. Thinks she can call me whatever she wants and hit me." His words seemed to cause Justin pain. "Little -. She'd be hot if she wasn't such a spoiled -. "

"Don't touch her." Justin said, grimacing in pain.

Jason laughed, cold, hard and humorless. "Oh, I'm gonna use her."

"If you do-"Justin shouted.

"It's not a matter of if. It's a matter of when."

Justin let a animal-like snarl and flipped over so he was pinning Jason down.

He stomped on his ribcage.

Jason kicked him in the gut.

This was getting bad.

They started shouting and punching each other, yelling and cussing and shouting about me.

Jason ended up pinning Justin down again. He put his knees on Justin's ribcage and put all his weight on them.

"You can hurt me." Justin said, gritting his teeth in obvious pain.

Blood ran down Jason's face onto his.

"Oh I don't plan to hurt you." He punched Justin in the face. "I don't have to. " he punched him again. "I just have to hurt Kopi."

I was spitting mad. I don't know how I got the courage or strength to do it, but I hollered, "BOYS!" at the top of my lungs. Both of them froze, surprisingly.

"Enough is enough." I kicked them both, and Selena and Taylor helped me pull them apart.

It took two of us to hold back Jason.

"Okay, look," I said. "Jason, we all know you're a -. No need to prove it. Justin, I greatly appreciate the bravery, but this is getting out of hand. Just quit it, okay? I can hit him on my own."

He wolf-whistled. "You got attitude! Sexy and I like it."

Justin lunged, and Taylor almost lost her grip on the back of his sweatshirt. "You -!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious. We all know he's one, but I appreciate the valor."

I kicked Jason.

"Okay." I said. "I'm gonna let you two go and you're not going to touch each other, or I drop you" I shook Jason "Into the lava pit. And on second thought, Jason's not gonna touch ANYBODY, especially me, or else. Deal?"

Justin nodded. Jason didn't do anything.

I took that as a yes.

Me, Selena, and Taylor dropped them.

Jason turned towards me, and Selena took a step back.

"You can't tell me what to do." He sneered.

"Says the -."

He took a step closer.

I shoved him back.

He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and slammed me against the wall.

He hit me across the face and started screaming at me. I forget what he was saying, and I think I'd have to censor most of it, anyways.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE, -!" I shrieked. "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT GIRLS LIKE THIS?"

"Nobody did." He said, lowering his voice. "I do what I want."

He leaned in closer and breathed, "And I know you love it."

Then he started to KISS me.

I screamed and started to try and punch him, but it was like being wedged between two brick walls. I couldn't move.

He finally stopped and hit me across the face. "Next time, you kiss me back!" he shouted, dropping me.

I turned to see Selena and Taylor holding Justin back.

They stopped, and Justin snarled, "Why didn't you let me stop him?"

Selena brushed away a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I-I didn't want him to hurt you!" she said as she broke down into sobs.

Oh-kay then.

I took advantage of Jason being distracted and dove across the room to stand behind Justin.

Jason just laughed coldly.


	12. Twisted

Nico skidded into the room.

"Kopi, Hades needs to talk to you…something about Bianca?"

"Yeah?" I said, waiting for more.

"We have to go to L.A., it's too important for an Iris-message or something… " he said.

"'Kay, let me get my-"

"We can shadow travel." He took my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

He whistled, and Mrs. O' Leary came bounding towards us.

"Oh, crud, one second." He said, and dashed off.

He came back with a whistle. "Sorry, this is in case she gets too far."

Nico helped me onto the back, and we dashed off into sudden, cold darkness.

I swear, there was something right behind me the whole time…

When we returned to the normal world, we were not in L.A.

We were in front of an old mansion.

Nico and I got off Mrs. O' Leary, and I started to say, "Where-"

"I'm sorry, Kopi. Really, I am…"

The air shimmered, and Jason appeared, holding a NY Yankees cap.

He tossed it to Nico.

"Thanks, Nico. I'll keep Mrs. O' Leary. Give the hat back to Annabeth."

"But-"

"Bianca's safe. Go."

"But you said-"

"You really think I was serious? Go before I hurt her!"

"I'm so sorry." Nico whispered to me as he slashed the air and disappeared.

I started backing up really fast. This was bad. Very, very bad.

I wondered if I should just run for it and fly.

He pulled out a gun.

"Don't try anything." He said. "And don't move."

Okay. Even if I'm flying he can still shoot me.

He walked up to me, and took out a pair of handcuffs with his other hand.

He cautiously slipped the gun in its holster and handcuffed my wrists.

Oh, gods help me….

He grabbed me and started dragged me towards the mansion.

I stumbled after him.  
>He dragged me upstairs and shoved me into a small room, locking the door behind him.<p>

Warning: the next chapter might be like T+, because of…situations. 


	13. No Superman

He undid my handcuffs.  
>"You'll never get it away with this." I hissed.<br>"Really? I've gotten away with it before, dozens of times. Deal with it."  
>"Look where you ended up. Dead."<br>"That was a mistake I won't make again."  
>"You've made a lot of mistakes, McCann."<br>"Yeah. Getting caught."  
>"You don't call raping girls a mistake?"<br>"No." he said, stepping closer. "I call it fun."  
>"I call you messed up."<br>He smiled his twisted smile.  
>"A lot of times... Girls really like it, after...awhile. All the bleach-blonde whores wanna tell their friends Jason McCann's got their V-card. Well, if they still have their V-card. But I don't care about them. I have feelings for you I that I've never had with another girl before..."<br>He placed his hands on my waist, gradually starting to slide them lower.  
>We were nose to nose now. "I know you feel the same way. Don't deny it." he breathed.<br>This was scary. I was trapped. I had no hero. No best friends. Sure, I could handle myself, but they were always there to fall back on.  
>And a sixteen-year-old, five-and-a-half-foot girl with no weapons against a seventeen-year-old six-foot serial killer with a gun? Yeah, right.<br>He started to kiss me, wrapping his arms around me.  
>I started struggling, and he instantly dropped me.<br>He hit me across the face.  
>This time I had no hero. No Justin to step in and save me, no best friends to scream and pull him back. No one to bust me out.<br>"I told you to kiss me back next time."  
>He flung me to the floor and climbed on top of me. His weight crushed me.<br>"But I'm starting to like your attitude. It's beyond sexy."  
>He started to kiss me again, sucking out all my air.<br>When he had enough, he pulled back, yanking me to my feet.  
>"Kiss me back already, will you?" he snapped.<br>"Get out of my face, McCann."  
>He laughed. "You know you love me."<br>He wrapped his arms around me and jammed his tongue into my mouth again.  
>While he was sucking on my face, his hands went up my back and found my bra. He unhooked the strap.<p>

"JASON!" I hollered, crossing my arms over my chest. "YOU WHORE!"  
>But his hands were already under my shirt.<br>He ripped it off and I snapped. I just went all out on him, hitting and punching and kicking and screaming insults. But he just stood there and laughed. When he had enough, he picked me up like a ragdoll and flung me across the room.  
>Then he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.<br>I decided to explore my room.  
>In the dresser I found clothes and P.J.s.<br>I had a feeling lots of girls had worn them, and I felt sick, thinking about it, but I needed a shirt and bra. He managed to break my bra, for crying out loud.  
>I slipped into one of the nightgowns and curled up in a corner and cried.<br>A few hours later he came into the room.  
>"You tired?"<br>I didn't respond.  
>I looked up and realized he was in his P.J.s too. I wondered what time it was.<br>"Get out, McCann." I said. I meant to be fierce, but I was too terrified to be a threat.  
>He sat onto the bed.<br>"Oh, no." he laughed. "I'm sleeping here."  
>I choked, "You can't force me."'<br>"I'll give you a choice. Sleep here or chained up in the basement?"  
>"Chained up in the basement."<br>He dragged me down two flights of stairs and handcuffed me to a cold metal pipe.  
>The cement floor was cold and damp, and I heard rats scrabbling across the floor.<br>He left me shivering in the darkness.

The next morning, he came down and got me out of the basement, locking me up in my room again.  
>I slept there after he gave me some fast food takeout, and I slept until noon, I think. I didn't get any sleep in the basement, okay?<br>I showered, dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt, and I found food by the door when I came out.  
>I ate it, wondering what time it was.<br>I was relieved that he hadn't bothered me almost the whole day.  
>I paced around and plotted my escape.<br>This took hours. The room had no windows. Even I couldn't pick the lock.  
>Or should I say, locks.<br>This was hell.  
>I dozed some more.<br>I ate.  
>I plotted.<br>I cried.  
>I found some first aid supplies in a drawer and worked on my multiple bruises on my face.<br>I cried some more.  
>Then I changed into a different nightgown.<br>I thought about the impeding night, I can't sleep down there again...I hate rats. And the dark.  
>And all that stuff crawling over you when you sleep...<br>I whimpered.  
>And I cried some more.<br>Then I heard footsteps in the hallway.  
>Damn it.<br>Jason swaggered in, and said, "What's it gonna be tonight?"  
>"Please, you can't-"<br>"Oh, I can."  
>"Please..."<br>"Make your choice."  
>"Here." I muttered.<br>He gave me his sick, sadistic grin.  
>I shuddered.<br>He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.  
>"Get away." I whimpered, pulling back.<br>He pushed me onto the bed.  
>"Bedtime."<br>I curled up into a ball on the edge of the bed, as far away from Jason as I could get.

I heard him snoring lightly, and I couldn't stay awake any longer.  
>I passed out.<br>When I woke up in the middle of the night, I had my back to him, but was up against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around me, my head beneath his chin.  
>Oh God. His shirt was off.<br>I was too scared to move.  
>I drifted back off in spite of myself. I was tired, okay?<br>When I woke up the next morning, he was just waking up.  
>"Morning, Sexy." he said with a yawn.<br>"Why am I-"  
>"Just be glad I didn't take your bra off."<br>"-." I grumbled under my breath. "Get your hands OFF OF ME!"  
>"Oh, baby, I do what I want." he breathed in my ear.<br>I struggled desperately.  
>"Let go!"<br>"How about your bra comes off right about now?"  
>"Jason!"<br>His hands went up under my nightgown.  
>"<em>Jason<em>!" I screamed as he pulled it off.  
>He flipped me over onto my back.<br>"JASON!"  
>He climbed on top of me and shoved his tongue into my mouth.<br>He kept kissing me while he reached up behind my back and-  
>No. I wasn't going to let him.<br>He slipped my bra off and I lost it.  
>"GET OFF ME!" I hollered.<br>I squirmed out from under him and snatched the switchblade off the side table.  
>I vaulted off the bed, holding the switchblade out at him.<br>"Don't touch me!" I shouted desperately.  
>He laughed, hard and cold.<br>"I'd drop that, sweetheart."  
>I didn't drop it.<br>"Do I have to ask you again?"  
>"Back off."<br>He grabbed the gun.  
>And hit me over the head with it. The world faded into blackness. <p>


	14. Gunpowder and Lead

When I came to, I was back in my nightgown and lying in the bed.

Jason was shaking me.

"Kopi…Kopi!"

He lightly slapped my face.

"KOPI!"

I didn't open my eyes.

He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Oh God…" he muttered. "Kopi, please don't die on me…, please, stay with me…baby, please don't die…"

Was this Jason or Justin?

Something wet fell onto my face.

Water.

Jason was crying.

"Oh, God, I killed her…"

I blinked and slowly sat up. "What-"

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. I pretended like I didn't know he was crying.

"Don't ever pull something like that again." He said though gritted teeth.

I just groaned. My head hurt….

I reached up and felt my head.

There was huge bump.

"Ow…" I muttered.

"Your fault."

"What?"

"I've warned you… you just don't listen, do you?"

"Yeah. Whatever." I rolled over, clutching my head.

He rolled me back over.

"Here. I stole this; I think it'll help."

He fed me a crunched-up lemon square; ambrosia.

I instantly felt better. The lump on my head shrank and disappeared.

"How long was I out?"

"You passed out yesterday."

"Oh, gods."

"Yeah…."

"Can I have some water?"

"On it."

He gave me some food and water, and I slipped into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

When I woke up with him next to me, I realized it was my fourth day here.

Wow.

I can't believe I survived.

I knew he had no idea how much ambrosia healed you, so I faked dizziness until the next day.

He left me in peace most of the time.

Then on the fourth day, when I woke up, he whispered in my ear, "How about we pick up where we left off? I know you're faking."

Oh crud.

"I know how you feel about me…." He hissed.

"No..my head…" I moaned.

He rolled his eyes.

Two nights later, the sixth day, he tried to kiss me again.

On the bed.

Twisted, evil, sick minded-

Sorry. On a rant.

"Get off me!" I shouted and he slid his hands down my waist.

He smiled his demented smile.

Our noses were touching.

"Love me." He whispered.

"GET OFF!"

"I knew you were faking."

He felt my head. "God, that stuff's magic."

I shuddered and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!"

"I thought we'd been over this."

His lip curled. "Do what I tell you."

He hit me.

I shoved him off.

"Get out. "

He hit me again.

"I TOLD YOU-"

"Don't get started on me." I said, rolling my eyes. If I was gonna lose all I had or die, I might as well piss him off while doing it.

He backhanded me across the face. "I'm in charge here. I choose if you live or die."

"I'd rather die than lose all I have to you."

He hit me again. "Shut up."

"You egotistical, evil, psychotic, lying, twisted, ugly-"

"Shut UP!"

He started beating on me. Hitting me across the face over and over, kicking me, shaking me, throwing me into the wall…

Just when I thought he would kill me, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah…Now? Really…ugh. Fine."

He hit me one more time and said, "Later,-."

He walked out of the door, leaving me on the floor.

Ten minutes later, The door broke down.

"KOPI!" Justin screamed. He was flanked by Nico and Zach.

"Oh, thank the gods." I said, relieved beyond belief.

"Where's Jason?" Justin said, kneeling beside me.

"He left."

"We gotta get you out of here."

"No. Let me handle him."

"Um-"

"Zach. Give me your shotgun."

"Why-"

"Just do it. "

Zach handed me the gun.

"Give me some ambrosia."

Justin handed me some

"Go wait. Hide. You'll know when I need you."

The boys blinked in confusion, but left.

I changed into cargo pants and a camo tee, brushed my hair, and washed and patched up my face.

I cocked the shotgun and sat down by the door, fuming.

I waited. After awhile I heard footsteps in the hallway.

I scramble to my feet and cocked the shotgun.

He opened the door.

"How-"

"You know what little girls like me are made of, Jason?"

"What…?"

"Gunpowder and lead."

My finger was on the trigger.

Faster than I thought possible, he had drawn and cocked his gun.

Nobody said anything.

"Don't move." He said through gritted teeth.

"You can't tell me what to do."

He stepped forward, wrenching his arms around my neck and holding the gun to my head, and twisting my wrist, making me drop the shotgun.

"Yeah? Well, I am, -."

"JUSTIN! NICO! ZACH! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" I started shrieking.

"What the -?"

He put his finger on the trigger, pressing his dagger to my throat.

"I will kill you, I swear to-"

The door burst open.

An arrow flew from Zach's bow and hit Jason on the arm.

He dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Justin grabbed handcuffs off the side table and handcuffed Jason's wrists behind his back.

"Nico." I said. "Get Mrs. O'Leary."

Nico ran out the door.

"Kopi…did he…?" Justin asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"He tried. Like sixty-seven times. But I didn't let him."

"Thank the gods."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Thank them. They just watch and laugh as their kid rapes their other kids, beats them up, takes off their clothes, tries to kill them…. They've abandoned us. We're just their pawns; they don't really care about us. I prayed to Hermes, Zeus, Apollo, Hera, Artemis, everyone. They just let me rot here."

I kicked the wall. Thunder rumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

Justin and Zach dragged Jason onto the back of Mrs. O'Leary.

Nico hopped on and we left to go back to camp.


	15. My Immortal

Chiron, yet again, had no idea what to do with us. You can't blame him, honestly.  
>He ended up disarming us and locking us in a room on the 3rd floor of the big house while he tried to break into Olympus to get Dionysus to deal with us.<br>Jason was unconscious on a bed, and the rest of us were sitting in a circle while I talked.  
>I told them everything, from the second I walked out that door to present.<br>My friends stared, open-mouthed and in horror.  
>Some of them were crying and they all started hugging me and throwing me a pity party.<br>"Cute story." Jason swaggered over.  
>I scrambled to my feet, taking a slight step backward.<br>My friends stood up, too. But they stepped forward.  
>Amara hit him across the face. "GET THE ASSHOLE!" she screamed.<br>Everyone started beating on Jason, cussing and screaming.  
>"Hey-hey!" he said, putting his arms up to protect his face, staggering backward.<br>When he ended up curled on the floor in a ball while we kicked him and shouted, we stopped.

He got to his feet, shaking.  
>"God." he muttered. "You are some scary girls."<br>"You know it!" Amara whooped, and all of us high fived.  
>"Why don't you hit us now, Jason?" I sneered.<br>"I'm not stupid." he said, backing up with his hands up.  
>We all laughed.<br>"He sure deserves it." one of my friends says. "He deserves worse."  
>"Hey." he said. "You people don't even know me."<br>Sunnie stamped her foot. "I lived with you for seven years!"  
>"It's still my turn." Jason said, surprisingly quiet. He didn't demand anything, yet we all sat down in a circle like we did for me.<br>He swallowed. "You've all seen my face." he said. "I was all over the news a year ago. But this starts before that. You see, when I was eight, Alex was twelve, and Sunnie was seven, Alex and I ran away."  
>We eventually got caught, but by then we were in South Dakota. We were from Canada; nobody knew it was us. They put us in a foster home. Nobody wanted us; we bounced around for awhile, and ended up in the suburbs of Las Vegas, Nevada. Then Ralph adopted us. Ralph treated us like his own kids...then they took us away from him because he drove without a license."<br>The child welfare agents put us with that - Paul Huxby. You remember that shiner I had on my face? I didn't fall. He hit us! Then Alex got mad at the cops for forcing his little brother to live for someone like that, besides taking Ralph away...he planned revenge. I was angry too."

"Then I bought the airplane...I didn't know he was going to kill them, I swear. I thought it would just be fireworks! You know the rest.

"Well, while he was questioning me, that - Stoakes told me he wouldn't let them kill my brother! He said he'd protect him! And he shot him!" Jason was sobbing now. "Then he said he wouldn't hurt me...he said he'd protect me...then he killed me!"

"They call this justice? They call this authority? Taking you away from the only father you've ever had and putting you with an abusive hypocritical - who preaches nonviolence then goes and beats his kids? And lies about it to the CSI? They call lying to you and killing your brother after they swore to protect him justice? They call swearing not to hurt you then killing you without a trial fair?

"They lied to me, treated me like I was a six year old. They gave me soda, acted all sweet to my face, then lied to me and killed the only person that was always there for me, the only person I really loved... definitely the only one that ever loved me.

" They call that authority. They call it right. They made me the monster I am!"  
>He punched the wall in a flood of tears.<br>Amara went up to him and hugged him.  
>She said, "Sorry."<br>Then she sat back down by me, her cheeks burning.  
>His eyes were red and tears streamed down his face. No one spoke.<br>"Everyone hates me. They treat me like I'm some kind of monster. They don't know me, but I know they're right." he buried his head in his hands.  
>"Oh gods." I said, my voice barely more of a whisper.<br>He didn't say anything, just cried.  
>"I'm so sorry...I had no idea..."<br>He sat up. "THAT'S JUST IT! You think you know me...you think you know how I think, who I am, what I've been through... you're WRONG!"  
>"Calm down, Take deep breaths." Amara said, laying a hand on his shoulder.<br>Okay.  
>I had no idea what to say.<br>No one else did either.  
>He sank back into his flood of tears. "Nobody knows..." I thought I heard him whisper.<br>Everybody stood up and left at Amara's request.  
>I sat down and brought my knees up to my chin, leaning against the wall next to him.<br>I could see the little heart-to-heart was still going on with the others, but I sat beside Jason, listening to him cry and feeling awkward.  
>Finally I whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I never listened; never paid attention. You don't deserve this."<br>I leaned my head against his arm.  
>"No," he said, in a voice barely more than a whisper. "I treated you like dirt. I hit you, beat you up, kicked you, and expected you to...you know. I was a monster...I am a monster...I don't deserve to even look at you."<br>"It's okay, Jason." I said, "It's okay."  
>He put his arm around me and I cried, too.<br>I couldn't believe this was a boy that two hours before this, was holding a gun to my head. I couldn't believe this was a boy who a year ago, was bombing a soldier's funeral.  
>With my head against his chest, I listened to his breathing become regular again, his sobs die down.<br>He gently wiped a tear off my cheek. "I deserved hell that day I was shot. I didn't deserve...wherever I was. I deserved worse. I deserve to die again and burn in hell. You're the only person who treated me like a human being since Alex died...I can't believe it...You're one of the people I've hurt the most...And that's saying something...You're someone I crossed to many lines with...But you're here listening to me cry, forgiving me... caring. You must be...an angel or something. " he sighed again, looking me dead in the eye.  
>"That's because everyone deserves a chance to tell their story. Everyone deserves to be loved by somebody." I breathed.<br>Then he and I kissed. It wasn't like before. It was like my kiss with Justin, but somehow sweeter.  
>"I-I think I love you, Kopi." he stammered.<br>He and I kissed again.  
>Then Chiron opened the door.<br>All of us were scattered around the room, crying and hugging each other, and JASON MCCANN, of all people, was sobbing and kissing a girl he had tried to rape just 24 hours ago, and she was kissing him back.  
>Chiron backed out and closed the door. Nobody said anything.<br>"Kopi... I thought you were with Justin...?" Amara said.  
>"Wait..." Nico said. "I thought Justin was with Selena."<br>"Well...yeah...he did kiss her..." Zach said. "I thought he and Kopi broke up, though..."  
>Oh boy.<br>Just when I thought this would all be okay, we would all just stop trying to murder each other; we had to start up again.


End file.
